Recently, many efforts were undertaken to make available to passengers on extended flights, resting chambers or compartments, into which they may retreat in order to rest during the flight and in the best case, to sleep. In this connection, frequently, beds are arranged longitudinally to the flight or fuselage direction in the crown or top area of the aircraft based on the minimal space available, in order to provide sufficient volume for each sleeping place. These types of arrangements are described, for example, in the U.S. patents with the publication numbers U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,883, 6,182,926, or 6,305,645. With such a longitudinal arrangement of the beds, however, a certain volume generally remains unused between the fuselage in the crown or top region and the sleeping place. Alternatively, in addition, attempts were undertaken to mount the beds in a transverse arrangement in the aircraft fuselage, in which the beds are arranged perpendicular to the flight direction or to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft fuselage. For example, with a transverse arrangement of the beds, in which two rows of beds are spaced from one another by an entry, the volume of the sleeping space in the area of the fuselage is greatly reduced, based on the fuselage cross sectional geometry. In addition, frequently, the entry with such a symmetrical, transverse arrangement of the beds is greatly impaired.
A further disadvantage of the described symmetrical transverse arrangement of the beds in the crown or top region of an aircraft fuselage is that based on available space, the aisle between both rows of beds must be dimensioned to be very narrow, so that not enough space is available either for two passengers passing in the aisle or for dressing or undressing of passengers in the aisle.
A further disadvantage of the described bed arrangement is that they only provide limited privacy, since passengers in opposite sleeping cabins may see into the cabins of their counterparts.